svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Anfylk
[ - It turns out that the word "Hobbit" is a trademark owned by the Tolkien estate. Bearing this in mind the name of the race described below will get changed. However, until an acceptable name has been found they will keep being referred to as hobbits. - ] Creation In the year 1950, as humans count time, the goddess Anna created the anfylk. The first stages of the creation are shrouded in mystery. It is not known exactly when the first fylkin took a breath and it is not known where they took their first step. It is however a hotly debated subject among scholars, both fylkin and other. What is known is that in May 1950 there were several anfylk settlements in existence. This is a significant event in that it is the only time an entire spieces has been given life by a god. The elves were quick to pick up on what was going on and were able to observe, at a very discreet and polite distance, what was happening. The creation took place at a time when The Dark Ages were at its darkest. Nowhere was safe from the northland barbarians plaguing the world. Due to this, all early anfylk settlements are in remote areas far from major settlements and trade routes. Different anfylk breeds The creation process took a little over a year and new kinds of anfylk appeared all over the world throughout this period. There are several different breeds but they are usually grouped into four major types depending on the time of year in which they were created. *Spring Fylk *Summer Anfylk *Autumn Ane *Winter Fylkin In recent time there has emerged what's considered a fifth breed, the City Folk. Technically this isn't a breed in its own right but rather a common denominator for fylkin that were born in or who spent their entire life in modern cities. City folk are generally different enough from whatever main breed they originated from that they have more in common with other city folk from other breeds than with their original breed. Sub breeds As mentioned above their are more anfylk breeds than the four major ones. The major breeds are made up of groups of sub breeds that often share certain characteristics. Examples of such sub breeds are: *Sea Ane; a sub breed of the Autumn Ane *Rock Fylkin; a sub breed of the Winter Fylkin Anetachts The original homes of the anfylk, where they still live out their lives in the way they've always done. Anetachts are sometimes also refered to as Holetachts, Hobetachts, Fulktachts or Fylktachts. Anfylk Religion The fylkin don't just believe in their god, they know her. Their creation is not just a myth, it's a well documented historical fact. Anfylk are, by far, the most religious of the major races. Anfylk and Adventure Fylkin value a quiet peaceful life and while they do love stories of adventures had by others, it is considered bad form to actually have one of your own.